A Deadly Halloween
by Kimball20
Summary: The alternate ending to Terror Tales of the Park II that only made it to the storyboard department. Rated T for a reason.


**Hey guys! Here is what was supposed to be the ending to Tales of the Park II. Personally, I like this one better than the one that aired because it was a cooler ending. I mean, they could get away with Muscle Man being skinned alive in the first one but not this? To be honest, I didn't like the ending of the second Halloween episode that much. I mean, the only ones that shouldn't die are High Five Ghost (because he's already a ghost) and Skips (because he's immortal).  
Regular Show is not owned by me (I wish it was though) as it's owned by JG Quintel.  
On with the show!**

"The end." Benson said, satisfied with his story telling.

Everyone in the tow truck was silent for a moment. But Muscle Man broke the silence by saying, "Whoa…harsh, bro."

Mordecai and Rigby didn't care for how they were portrayed in Benson's scary story. Benson made both of them very stupid.

"Yeah," Mordecai said "I think we're a little smarter than that, Benson."

"Yeah!" Rigby added "Plus, there's no way you could lift Pops, Skips, AND Muscle Man!"

"It's my story!" Benson said, getting annoyed "I'll tell it how I want it!"

The truck was still in traffic. But then the cars started to move. Everyone was glad that they won't be stuck in traffic anymore. The truck moved forward when the cars were out of the way.

"Ugh, finally!" Muscle Man said "I thought this traffic would never clear out. Party's on!"

The group noticed that there were ambulance trucks and roadblock signs ahead of them.

"Whoa," Mordecai said "Looks like there was an accident."

This made Rigby excited. "No way!" he said "I wanna see!"

He tried to get a closer look, but Mordecai kept pushing him away from the window. Mordecai didn't want his Frankenstein's monster costume torn.

"Hey dude, that's called rubber necking," Mordecai said, trying to push him away "That is not cool."

"You're not cool, you rubber neck!" Rigby responded "Move over, I wanna see!"

"Don't worry," the driver said "I'll drive by nice and slow for ya so you can get a good look."

The driver of the tow truck pressed his foot on the gas pedal as the driver drove a little faster. But then he relieved his foot from the pedal for a moment so that he drove a little slower so everyone can see. The truck was closer to the accident.

Rigby pressed his face on the glass, eager to see what happened. But the raccoon's smile slowly faded when he realized what he saw.

"Guys," Rigby said, getting worried.

The others looked out the window and saw a disturbing display.

There were caution tape around the scene of the accident. They saw that there were ambulance trucks in front of a van that was wrapped around a tree. The windows were broken in many places and the doors were bent. The group recognize the van right away.

"Hey," Skips said "That looks just like my van."

"What is going on?" Mordecai asked.

The truck drove further and they saw that the paramedics were covering up bodies of the victims in the crash. They looked and saw the outlines of the sheets. It wasn't just regular bodies that were covering with white sheets…it was theirs.

Mordecai and Rigby saw that the paramedics covered their corpses with a white sheet. No one survived the crash.

The paramedic that covered Mordecai and Rigby's bodies turned around and revealed a skull face. This caused the park workers to scream in fright.

They slowly turned to the driver to see if the driver changed at all. The driver also revealed a skull face. The park workers screamed when they saw this.

"Gahhh!" Benson said, reaching for the door. He tried to open the door, but it was locked and wouldn't budge.

The truck turned off the main road and drove down a dark, eerie road. The driver was speeding through the road. The park workers saw a vortex ahead of them and flames burst through the opening. As the truck drove closer to the vortex, the opening grew larger.

The park workers screamed when they saw this because they knew that they were dead and now this was to happen to them.

"This can't be happening!" Mordecai panicked "This can't be happening!"

"All I wanted was to go to the party!" Rigby cried.

They heard the driver laughing a wicked laugh. "Don't you worry fellas," he said "There's plenty of parties where we're goin'."

The driver hit the gas pedal hard and speed the truck towards the vortex. The truck leaped into the air and into the fiery opening. The only sounds heard was the park workers screaming as the truck drove them straight to the fiery pits of Hell.

The flames from the vortex was away and it revealed a jack-o-lantern. The jack-o-lantern laughed and said "Happy Halloween."

**I know next month is Valentines Day and I posted a Halloween story, but I wanted to do this just for the heck of it. Poor park workers. No flames please when you review my story. Good night and have a pleasant tomorrow.**


End file.
